This application concerns a method according to the preamble of claim 1 and a touch unit according to the preamble of claim 5.
U.S. published patent applications 2004/0090431 and 2003/0063073 disclose method and apparatus for detecting double touches.
It is an object of the present invention to determine the presence of a double touch on touch-sensitive units in an exact and unequivocal manner with technologically relatively low efforts. The required switching and electrical layout should be as simple as possible, of low cost, and should securely and reliably operate. It is, however, important that the presence of a double touch be quickly and unambiguously recognized.